


Summertime Blues

by Deanangst



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanangst/pseuds/Deanangst
Summary: Teenage Jonathan and his friends.





	1. Chapter 1

Summertime Blues

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my love for Jonathan Kent.

Spoilers : Fifth season Exposed but you have to know the episode to get it.

Warning: Not beta'd and I sure can't spell. If you can get past that you should be okay.

It was nearly 7:00pm before she heard her boys crossing the yard from the barn to the house. They left sometime before dawn that morning taking a couple of sandwiches and mason jars filled with tea. Both had refused to take a thermos saying that the mason jars could be left in the creek to keep cool so that they would be sure to have something cold to drink throughout the day. They were working the back forty, cutting and bailing hay for the winter. It was hard hot work but neither one complained. Jonathan was the first to reach the back porch, she could tell by the way he stomped his boots to get the dirt off before entering the kitchen. 

"I'm just warming everything up, supper will be ready in a minute." 

"I think I'll grab a quick shower if that's okay, I don't think I stand to be around myself any longer." Jonathan said as he flapped the front of his sweaty blue T-Shirt. 

One wiff was all it took for Jessica to agree a shower would be nice. "You do that, just be sure to leave hot water for your father. If you are any indication he'll be needing a shower too." 

"Yes Ma'am." Jonathan answered before making his way slowly upstairs to his room. Jessica watched him go, it was a true indication of how tired he was when her boy took the stairs one at a time instead of his customary two. 

Hiram's entrance was silent compared to Jonathan's. Her husband always took the time to sit on the back porch steps and remove his work boots before entering the house, something she had never managed to drill into Jonathan's head. "Hi Honey, what's for supper." He greeted her as he paused at the sink to wash his hands. 

"Does it matter?" She asked with a knowing grin before turning the oven on to reheat the meal. 

"At this point no, I'm so hungry I'd eat anything." 

"In that case I'm sure there is a chunk of fruit cake, your Aunt Claudia sent for Christmas last year, around here somewhere." 

"What did I ever do to you?" With his hands still wet Hiram shook water at his wife who laughed and dodged the spray. 

"Where's Jonny, I thought by now he'd have inhaled half his meal." 

"He wanted to get a shower first, something I'm gonna insist you do too. You smell worse than a wet dog." 

Hearing the water cut off up stairs Hiram approached his wife with a grin pausing to peck her cheek as he headed to their room downstairs. "Your wish is my command my dear Jessica." 

Fifteen minutes later her boys were seated at the kitchen table eating supper. This time it was Hiram who was inhaling his dinner while Jonathan ate slowly. 

"Jonathan are you feeling alright?" Jessica refilled Hiram's Tea glass then placed her hand on Jonathan's forehead. 

"Well you're not warm". 

"Mom" Somehow he managed three different octaves when he said the word while trying to dodge her hand. "I'm not sick, just tired." 

"Well why don't you call it an early night son. We've got a lot to do tomorrow if your still planning of being out of here by noon tomorrow. There is still a lot of hay to be bailed." 

Jonathan picked at his food for another minute before replying. "As much as I'd love to dad I promised Neil we'd go see that new movie Grease. Besides Jack is home from college this weekend. He's taking Neil's big sister Laura so we're making it a double date." 

Hiram grunted at the mention of Jack's name. It was no secret that he didn't like the thought of his son hanging around with the older boy. Whenever the two were together trouble was never far behind. Jonathan was saved from the awkward silence by the sound of a honking car outside. "I gotta go that's Jack." 

"You just be sure to be home by midnight, and stay out of trouble." Hiram arched his eyebrow and glared at his son, but the look had little effect on the boy that was already halfway out the door. Jonathan shouted yes sir over his shoulder in acknowledgment to the curfew if not the staying out of trouble. 

Standing behind Hiram, Jessica slipped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick hug. "They'll be okay. The girls will keep them in line." 

To the guys utter disbelief the girls actually wanted to watch the movie. Without the possibility of any mouth to mouth 'recreation' Jonathan lost his battle to stay awake. It was a sharp elbow in his side that woke him when the ending credits began to roll. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he grinned sheepishly at Neil and was happy to see the grin returned. That was one of the things he liked about Neil, although she got upset and had been known to throw a fit if she didn't get her way she did understand that he worked hard and let it slide when it all caught up to him. 

The girls didn't put up much of a protest when they dropped them off at home at 10:30 that night. After all they would be seeing the guys the next afternoon when they went to the fair. 

Jack looked at his watch. "It's only 10:30, what time to you have to be home?" 

"Not until midnight... What do you have in mind." 

"Well, I was thinking we have enough time to head over to Chicasaw county for a game of pool." 

"Sounds like fun to me. You gonna let me drive?" Jonathan grinned. He'd missed Jack. He'd lost not only his best friend, he had lost the closest thing to a brother he would ever have when the older boy had gone away to college. 

"Jonathan" Hiram yelled up the stairs as he passed them on his way into the kitchen. 

"Yes Sir." Came the answering yell. 

"Get a move on son, it's nearly 5:00am" The thuds coming from upstairs assured Hiram that his son was indeed up so he passed thru the kitchen and out the back door to put his on boots before heading to the barn. He didn't get 10 feet when he stopped dead in his tracks. There was no mistaking the rusted out red '69 Charger that was sitting in his driveway, which meant Jack had stayed the night instead of heading to his own home. What he didn't understand was why the car was covered in chicken feathers. 

The screen door slammed behind him so he turned to look at the two boys. Jonathan shifted from foot to foot "Dad...I can explain everything."


	2. Rock Rock Rock and Roll High School

Rock Rock Rock and Roll High School

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my love for Jonathan Kent.

Warning: Not beta'd and I sure can't spell. If you can get past that you should be okay. 

The sounds and smells of the fair surrounded them as the two young men leaned against the wooden fence and watched their dates feed treats to the baby goats. They were taking a break from the rides and games to get a bite to eat and see the exhibits. 

"So what's it like anyway?" Jonathan asked just before he bit into the ear of corn he was holding. 

"What, the sandwich?" Jack looked from the Italian Steak sandwich he was eating to his friend. 

Rolling his eyes Jonathan swallowed before speaking again. "No you idiot, College. Is it really one party after another?" 

"It's alright." 

"Just alright? You expect me to believe that being away from this place and around all those girls is not the most exciting thing in the world." 

"Oh it does have a few perks but it's not all fun and games. The workload alone keeps me busy. I've made a few friends and we hang out some, but I've really got to keep my GPA up if I plan to follow my dreams and go into politics. If I were you I'd enjoy these next three years of high School, college will come soon enough. Speaking of High School I got a question, how exactly did you manage to get kicked out of Mrs. Tizsdale's study hall?" 

A mischievous grin flashed across Jonathan's face. "Uh you remember how she always gets on to ya if you tip you chair back on the rear legs?" 

"Yeah she scolds you telling you that 'Until we have rockers on the chairs you have to keep all four legs on the ground'...Oh Jonathan you didn't?" 

"I don't know what pissed her off more... the fact I had the chair tipped back or that I'd made my own set of rockers for it." 

Jack tipped his head back and laughed "What did she do?" 

"Well, when she could breath again she sent me to the office." 

"What did HE say?" 

"What was he gonna say? He knows I'm not scared of him so he told me not to go back to Study hall, I spend the period in wood shop now ...my goal is to make enough rockers for all the chairs in her class." 

The gang stood in front of the Muscle man booth looking at the prizes that were on display. The object of the game was to swing the mallet and hit the pad with enough force to ring the bell. 

"Why Jonathan you just have to win me a lil' ole teddy bear." Nell leaned against her boyfriend and batted her eyelashes up at him while doing her best Southern Belle impression. 

"Come on son, just .50 can get you girl a bear. Surely a strong boy like yourself will have no trouble ringing the bell." The carnival barker egged them on from the booth. 

"I don't know Nell, I'm not sure your worth .50." Jonathan laughed until Nell punched him in the arm. "Hey, how do you expect me to win you a bear if you keep abusing me?" 

"Yeah Nell, don't hit him to hard you might let the air out of those inflatable muscles." Jack warned. 

"Oh so that's how it is...now I guess I have to defend my honor." Fishing in his pocket Jonathan tossed his money onto the counter and flexed his muscles before picking up the mallet. To the barkers surprise the bell ran on the first swing even though he had not released the "control" switch on the game. 

Nell was practically dancing with excitement causing Jonathan to laugh as he held the bear over her head. "Jonathan... quit being mean and give me the bear." 

Jonathan Wiggled his eyebrows "Not until you pay the ransom." Nell stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his lips. 

The kiss was broken when Laura and Jack started throwing popcorn at the pair. 

"Come on you two I wanna hit the Farris wheel before we leave." Jack tried to lead them away from the booth but Laura stopped him. 

"Jackkkk I want a Teddy Bear. Surely a Big Strong College man like yourself can win me a bear." Laura put everything she had into the look she gave Jack. He was drawn into the look and lost track of the time until the spell was broken by a voice piping up from beside him. 

"Oh Jack you just have to win me a bear." Jonathan mocked. This time the punch that hit his arm really did hurt. 

Thirty minutes after arriving at the Potter farm Nell and Laura waved goodbye from the porch before heading inside. Starting the car Jack slowly made his way down the gravel drive. 

"So now what?" Jack asked. 

Jonathan looked at his watch. "Fifteen till midnight, I guess I need to be heading home. Have you even been home since you got back?" 

"Not much of a reason to go there Mom and Dad are out of town, then went to see my sister Debbie and the new baby." 

Jonathan picked up the tension in the statement. "That's the reason you picked this weekend to come home isn't it. You knew you wouldn't have to see your dad." 

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Yes and no, I missed you guys, heck I even missed Smallville. Dad not being here was just an added bonus. We did talk a few things out when I called last week but it's still pretty tense. I don't understand why he can't just be happy that I'm in college instead of being so concerned about where I'm going to school. Met U is a great school." 

Pulling to a stop in front of the Kent Farmhouse Jack put the car into park. 

"Well your welcome to stay here again tonight, the sleeping bag is still on the floor where you left it." 

"I don't know, your dad wasn't too happy to see me this morning." 

"I think that had more to do with the events of last night, but either way mom still likes you and she always makes pancakes for breakfast on Sundays." Jonathan wasn't above playing dirty. 

"Yeah, I know what this is. You want help with the chores tomorrow morning." 

"I just don't want you to go soft with all that easy city living." 

"I'm not muckin' stalls." 

"Blueberry pancakes with maple syrup." Jonathan taunted as he got out of the car and headed to the house. 

"You jerk." Jack called out the window as he pulled the keys from the ignition, it really was good to be home. 

The End

Authors Note: The Study hall incident is true, what can I say my dad was and still is a pesky kid at heart.


End file.
